An Unexpected event
by VictoriousGurl
Summary: Tori and Beck Made a mistake...now she is pregnant. How will they cope? Will they make it? Reviews are loved!  TorixBeck CatxRobbie    Finished!
1. Telling

**Hi This is my first Victorious story so I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer… I own nothing**

Tori Pov

This wasn't supposed to happen. It was one night of pure stupidity. Jade and Beck had just broken up. Me and Beck made a mistake, yes we are together now. Now I have to pay for that mistake. My doctor confirmed it 2 months ago today.

I am only a Junior. My parents left me and my sister last year and we now don't know where they are. So I had to tell the one person who I could trust.

"Trina, can I tell you something? You have to sware on your life not to tell!" I asked my self absorbed sister.

"Listen I won't tell as long as you didn't steal my new boots, then your going down."

"Tri..Tri..Trina, I think I'm pregnant." I said it.

"Victoria Myrae ( Marie) Vega, Did you just ay what I think you did?" Trina Glared at me menacingly.

"Trina. Please, you have to help me…I…I…I have no clue what to do." I pleaded with my sister to help me.

"Listen, I will do whatever I have to Tori, you're my sister, I love you, and now I will have a new Niece or Nephew" She seemed generally excited.

"Thank you Trina so much. You're the best!"

"I know I am. Now go get some sleep you have to tell him tomorrow." Trina pushed me off to my room. I would have protested to no avail.

_The next day…_

The classes went by deadly slow. I struggled to concentrate, for I had to do the impossible tell my friends.

At lunch I sat at my usual table with Andre, Beck, Jade, Cat, Rob and Trina.

Trina stared at me and gave me a "are you gonna tell him?" look.

I nodded at her and she seemed to understand so we went on with lunch.

Cat was sugar high, Robbie talked to his deranged puppet. And Jade threw potatoes at my face…What a joy.

At last the day ended. In the halls I ran into Beck. It's time to face my fears.

"Hey beck." I aid unenthusiastically.

"Hey Tori what's wrong?" He asked worridley

"Beck I'm just gonna say it ok?"

"Tor, whats wrong!" He was seriously scared now.

"Beck I'm pregnant." I wasn't prepared for his reaction

**Good? Bad? Awful? Let me know!**

**Thanks all for reading! Please comment!**


	2. Reaction

**Guys! I couldn't ask for better readers! And now I want help! So what do you as the reader want to happen? Tell me what and I'll try to include it! Oh and names!**

**Disclaim: I own nothing.**

**Tori Pov-**

Beck's reaction shocked me.

"Tori are…are…you sure?" Beck shacked as he spoke.

"I'm so sorry, but yes I'm a hundred percent sure."

"Well I figured one day it would happen, not today, or soon, like after high school, but eh, now is fine too." Beck seemed extremely calm.

"Beck, um, are you ok…did cat give you some off her Prozac again? Cause I told her not too…she's given it to every one…do you remember Andre… he thought he saw rainbow ponies…Do you see Rainbow Ponies Beck?" I rambled on and on.

"TORI! Stop rambling…are you on Cat's Prozac?" Beck joked smiling that gorgeous, perfect smile that caught me breathless every time."

"So you're not angry, want to kill me, never talk to me again mad?" I was still curious.

"No not really Tori, But I do have to go. My dad's in the hospital again… Cat attack this time…thanks Jade, bye love.'' He kissed my forehead then left.

I thought he would blow up at me… Never want to see me again. But I was wrong. He was very calm, almost happy. Weird. But then I discovered something. I heard sharp heels step in rhythm behind me.

Jade West.

"Wow Tori, I thought taking Beck from me was enough…but no. You have to be a little whore and go off and get pregnant. That desperate for him to stay with you huh? You are such a pathetic slut!" Jade smirked saying every word.

I snapped. I jumped on her. I knocked her to the ground and punched her in her face, and It felt good…truly wonderful. Her nose started to bleed. She deserved it. Last year, during my first year she beat me up 4 times. I was in the hospital for it once. I got a concussion, bruises covered my face. My nose was broken. And I couldn't move for 3 days. It was time for payback. I knew I would be in deep trouble. But I didn't care. Blood streamed from her nose. But I knew it wouldn't hurt her. She would have no marks tomorrow. I started out and looked back at her. I was waiting for her to attack me back, but she didn't. I walked out cautiously. But I didn't let my guard down.

Later on that night-

I sat on my couch flipping around through the channels looking for something to watch, When Trina sat down beside me.

"So Victoria, did you tell him?"

"Well Veletrina, I did thank you. And he was ok with it. I was shocked." I replied with to my sister.

"Oh cut the chit chat! I heard you got into a fight at school today!" She growled at me.

"Yes I did, Jade called me some things I didn't like so I hurt her…I was waiting for her to chase me down but for some odd reason she didn't. And how do you know about that." I really did wonder why.

"Tor, you can't fight anyone right now, you're going to get yourself hurt, you or the ba-"

I cut her off. "Don't say it, or remind me! How did you know about the fight?" I still needed to know.

"Oh Tori Everyone knows! That kid, Robbie's show Robarazzi caught it on Camera…it's all over The Slap!"

I grabbed the laptop and quickly logged on to The Slap. I watched the video. It was all there. Everything including me and Beck's conversation.

My life was over. I then got a text.

**Jade- Tori, I'm extremely sorry! I guess I'm just…um…well… Jealous. Yes jealous okay? And I don't want to hurt you, or the main thing here. Beck's baby. Sorry again. Hope were still friends!**

I sat there thinking of a reply.

**Okay there is chap 2! Hope you like! Please help me decide where to go…pm or review! Should I skip a few months? Also Tori is 3 months ok! So Help!**

**I will give you all a big virtual hug and cookie! Okay…Bye!**

**xoxox VictoriousGurl!**


	3. Midnight Pie with Cat

**Hi everyone I'm updating! It's kind of random but I need help with Ideas so ya! And I am collabing with hollywoodx4 in a story check out her she has out story! Here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything would I seriously be writing on here?**

2 months later

Tori is now 5 months pregnant and very irritable. And hungry, always hungry. She went to the doctor to find out what her baby is, but they can't tell. Beck and Tori are still terrific and they can't wait for their little girl or boy. Tori's friends all found out the day after she told Beck. Andre practically stopped talking to her, saying he can't be around her anymore. Cat was super hyper and quite excited she is one of the few who talk to her anymore, as does Robbie. Robbie and Cat are now dating and quite frankly are like in love. Jade, well lets talk bout Jade. Jade had a mental breakdown. After the realization of her and Beck's break-up she broke down, mentally. She is currently in Rehab. No one knows where though. But we aren't focusing on them, right now its 12:03 in the morning…

Tori Pov~

I crept down to my kitchen though it was only me and Trina anymore and attacked my fridge… Ice Cream? No…Chicken Soup? No… Fudge? Tempting, but no. We have no pie in this house! I quickly grabbed my phone and went through my 10 contacts and got a new message ready for two contacts.

Beck

Cat

Hey I want pie, can you bring me some?

~Tori~

I waited a few seconds for a reply, my cell vibrated twice. My first reply was Beck.

Ummm it's Midnight where do you want me to get pie? Every where's closed I will bring you some tomorrow! Love you xoxo Nite Tori!

Stupid Beck and his sleep! I checked my message from Cat

Oh yay! A pie eating buddy! What kind do you want I have cherry and apple? Open your door!

*Cat*

I did as I was told and saw my best friends in Pj's with two pies in her hands.

"Cat what are you doing here, why did you walk over with two pies?" I questioned her sanity…again.

"Tori I eat pie every night, and when you texted I was like OH YA! A pie buddy! Woohoo!" Cat told me like it was nothing. She currently had pie shoved in her mouth as did I. I simply laughed and continued shoving Pie in my mouth.

She lives next door to me and has for years. She is over here a lot, trust me a lot. Tomorrow was Saturday and we were planning on starting the baby's room tomorrow. Me and Cat were shopping while Beck and Robbie got to put the stuff together, yay for them!

But Cat and Robbie couldn't be better friends. Cat has been here everyday doing everything with me. Robbie does whatever Cat tells him too, he is wrapped around her finger. Trina on the other hand is different. After a few weeks she grew distant with me, she finally told me she get's made fun of because of me and she can't be seen with me. It is sad to know that my own sister doesn't care anymore. Without my Cat, Beck, and Robbie I would be nothing. I would have no-one or anything. I was forever grateful for them.

Beck and I had also picked names.

_Flash back_

"_Beck we are not naming our kid Sparkle! I screamed at him._

"_But Tori, It would be cool and unique, and Sparkly!" He actually thought I was going to name my daughter sparkle!_

"_Beck, Listen like maybe in 6 years or so if we have another kid we can make her middle name sparkle, no promises! But this time if it's a girl I want to name her Emma. And I want her middle name to be Catarina because of Cat." I stated to tell him that My daughters name would not be sparkle._

"_Okay Tori, but I'm naming a boy!" I braced myself "I want to name a boy Liam Rob because of Robbie, but don't tell them that we are naming it this, I want to surprise them!" His suggestion was normal, and cute I liked it._

"_Alrighty then Beckley, over child's name is either Emma or Liam. I like it!_

_We talked a little while longer before he fell asleep. I got up and ate toast._

_End of flash back._

Cat still didn't know about her name possibly being used, but she would be excited.

She loved my baby probably as much as I did…If that were possible. She always told me if I ever needed anything to come over to her house and get her, which I would. And I do.

Before long I look at the clock. It is 2:57 and Cat is just about passed out on my counter. We talked earlier and lost track of time. So I shook cat to wake her up.

"Cat, Cat come on up to the room you made yours!" I shook her over and over. She is over my house so often one of the rooms is now hers. She swore she was moving in when my baby came. Beck said that too. When cat said that Robbie automatically followed. Trina was being kicked out. So she is screwed now. But my 3 only friends were coming and that's all that mattered.

"Huh? What? Where's my chocolate unicorn?" Cat questioned.

"There isn't a chocolate Unicorn cat."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she cried at me.

"Nothing, go to sleep!" I pushed her up the stairs and she went to her self-proclaimed room. She passed out on the bed.

I went to my room which was a disaster. I am not a very tidy person, trust me. I quickly got myself ready in great anticipation for what tomorrow would bring, well I guess today, but you catch my drift!

**So how did you like, kind of filler-ey but it's exactly midnight when I finish!**

**Common press the review button! You'll love it if you try now!**

**~ Victoriousgurl**


	4. emmalyne

**Yep so heres the next chap!**

**I own nothing!**

On November 4th 2010 Emmalyne Catarina Livia Oliver was born. She weighed 6 pounds 4 ounces. She was small but healthy. She had brown hair and deep deep brown eyes. She was cute.

"So Beck, this is her, this is our little girl." Tori said, as she stroked the baby's hair affectionately.

"Yeah, it just seems so…surreal." Beck said as he looked at his daughter adoringly.

Since Beck, Cat, and Robbie all moved into Tori's house, they were all ready. Moments later Cat and Robbie came in.

" Oh My God Tori! She is so pretty! Whats her name?" Cat asked hyperly.

Beck decided to tell the, " Her name is Emmalyne Catarina Livia Oliver." He said it quite proudly. And everyone knew Cat heard the Catarina part.

"Catarina, did you say Catarina?" Cat asked as if she wasn't sure she heard it correctly.

Everyone nodded. Cat started to cry.

Emma was passed from person to person. The next person to come in shocked us all.

"Hey, I heard there is a new little star to see!" Andre Harris said.

"Yeah there is, but you can't, so good bye!" Tori snapped at him.

"Tori common, I was a jerk! But please let me see he or she!" Andre begged.

"Her name is Emma, and you have no right to see her, considering you stopped talking to me!" Tori was almost crying.

"Okay, I'm sorry alright. I just needed time to think okay. I feel awful for it too, just please forgive me." Andre begged his one time best friend.

"O-k, I just can't stay mad I guess." Tori seemed mad at herself for that reason.

Beck looked Andre over, and as he did he seemed to hold the baby closer to him. Tori gave him a " let him see her look" and Beck reluctantly agreed. Andre took her and stared at her.

"She looks like you Tori…a lot like you." Andre said and Tori gave a small smile. She seemed exhausted.

Andre held her for a while longer than gave her to Cat.

"Well I have to go, my grandma is afraid of her reflection now. I have to go burn her mirrors."

They said their good-byes as Andre walked out.

" So how did you give her Three names before her last?" Robbie asked.

" Well Emmalyne was a longer version of my Favorite name Emma. And Catarina is your name Cat, and you have done so much for us, we wanted to give you something." Tori said quite warmly.

"And Alivia was my mom's name, until she died last year. So we made the variation Livia. And obviously Oliver is my last name." Beck stated obviously.

"Ooooo Cool!" Cat screamed.

Everyone was happy and Content anymore. Jade was locked up. Andre was all friendly again. And Cat and Robbie were finally together. And Beck and Tori had there baby. It was all good…for now.

**Kay kay that is 4! Please Review!**


	5. Goodbye! Epilogue!

**Okay this is it! Last chapter! Goodbye this story! I know not many liked it. But htose who did, thank you! And I WANT TO HUG YOU ALL.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

**!**

**Tori Pov~**

" Emma, come here sweetie. Do you want to have a party or not?" I called out for my now five year old daughter. She came running down the staircase a smile plastered across her tiny face.

"Momma, I'm a kitty cat rawr!" She tried her best to sound scary, I just laughed and looked her over. She had her pink flower dress on and her hair was still how I fixed it, but she put cat ears on her head. I giggled and took them off. I smoothed her chocolate brown curls down and picked her up. I carried her to the back yard where Beck was burning himself trying to grill food. Stupid boy. I laughed and continued walking. On my way into the garage, I heard a shrill shreik.

"Toriiii! Oh my god she is so big." Cat gushed to me.

"Cat you see her everyday, she doesn't look any different than yesterday!" My crazy best friend laughed at me and yelled for Robbie. The two of them got Married last year, and Robbie came in holding their two month old son, Aiden. She was the most adorable little boy I ever saw.

Soon more people came, Trina, Andre and his girlfriend Carlie. Beck's parents, my parents and a few of my old high school friends. Emma ran around going from person to person and having the time of her life. I smiled. My friends and I chatted, not like I didn't see them everyday!

"Mommy, I want cake." Emma whined. I nodded and gathered everyone around.

We sang happy birthday to her and watched her tiny face blush. I turned around to grab something and Beck shoved icing in my face. I shook my head and shoved some back. Before long everyone was throwing cake at each other. It was the most fun I've had in years.

I bet I should mention it is now legal for Emma to have the last name Oliver. Yep that's right, Beck and I got married. A week before Cat and Robbie Actually. I saw everyone smiling and it made me realize something. My life of course as had its hard times and twist and turns.

But you know what? My happy ending came from and Unexpected Event3

!

**That's it! I'm done! Thanks again!**


End file.
